


An Emperor's Emerald

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fuchsia!Signless, Jade!Dualscar, M/M, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: Signless has had no change to his annual visits to the mothergrub's cavern. Until this year when he notices a different jade blood.





	An Emperor's Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a quick one shot on tumblr and decided to add on more to it. May add more in the future, no idea honestly

Signless departed from the ship that he had arrived on, two blue blood guards on either side of him as he approached the cavern of the mother grub. Once every sweep he would come to the cavern and see how things were functioning. Most often he never found a problem with the jade blood's work, and the visit would be brief. A quick speech, a small inspection, and then back to his hive in the capital. Back to his other royal duties that came with being emperor.

He soon reached the cavern, looking to one of his guards, signaling for his arrival to be made aware to the jade bloods so they could gather for his brief speech. 

It was always such an overblown event quite honestly. He even had to dress up for such things. Not that he was never really dressed less that business casual. That's beside the point however. He wasn't quite wearing ball attire, but he was above what he would wear on a day to day basis. 

His outfit consisted of a black wetsuit with fuchsia stripes. The bottom cropped at his ankles, and the top was cut like a tank top. From his shoulders to his wrists pink silks of three different shades were tied, along with strings of gold chains that rattled. He wasn't sure what purpose they served aside from looking pretty. He wore his tiara. Nothing new there. Along with the crown each of the piercing holes in his fins and gills were filled. He wore light makeup with pinks and golds. His hair was curled. Beard was trimmed. Necklace was worn, along with rings and bracelets. 

Again, a bigger deal than it needed to be.

He stood in silence at the mouth of the cave, watching as jade bloods would go from place to place, grubs, food, water, and such things in tow, each troll stopping to give a small bow before continuing their duties within the cave.

Yes there was never really anything new within the cavern visits anymore. Female jade bloods busy with their work, him coming to interrupt their hard work. Oh well. 

Another jade exited a part of the cavern, a pitcher of water in hand. The troll stopped, bowed and continued to move. 

Signless had to do a double take. That was a male. A male jade blood. Uncommon. 

Before the troll could get much farther away he called out,"Wait! You there. The male jade blood…" The other could almost easily be mistaken for a female at a quick glance. His hair was long, elegant, and silky. His frame was tall and lean. He wore a flowy, white, translucent,long sleeve top, which opened in a 'v' shape at the chest, along with a pair of tighter, black pants that had a green piece of fabric shaped like a skirt wrapped at the waist. Even with the two scars across his face he was rather pretty.

The jade paused his steps and turned, hesitating before coming forth. He bowed,"It is an honor, Emperor, what may I do for you?" Well spoken too. Not that the fuchsia would expect any less from a jade.

Delicately Signless placed a hand under the jade's chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes,"What is your name, boy?" What stunning eyes. Though one was white, blinded likely from whatever had cause his scars, it was still enchanting. His other eye was bright, the green standing out well against the yellow of his eye.

The jade did not flinch, doing his best to keep calm as he looked up at his Emperor, the few small braids in his hair hanging down and catching on his shoulders,"My title is Dualscar, your highness, my name is Cyruss Ampora."

"Cyruss." The name rolled off the Emperor's tongue thoughtfully, as he spoke it Signless stared off, idly stroking Dualscar's clean shaven cheek with his thumb. He looked down again at the jade's face, noticing piercings in his brow, ears, lip, nose, and...tongue? Lovely. 

"Cyruss," the seadweller spoke the others name again, causing a shiver to run down Dualacar's spine,"I'd like to...extend an offer to you. You will come back with me to my hive in the capital and work directly for me. You may stand."

Dualscar stood up straight, a puzzled look on his face,"Your highness, I'm honored and flattered but-"

"Then its agreed. Wonderful." Signless clasped his hands together, his jewelry giving a tinkle as he did so,"Here comes my guard to escort us for my speech. Come along now Cyruss." 

It was very uncommon for Signless to want something. He did not consider himself a very greedy troll. However, upon seeing the other something went off in him that made him want to keep the jade blood all to himself. His. His little secret. More than a jade. His...emerald. He smiled to himself at the thought, walking amongst his guards, his new pet of sorts in tow.

Well, he wasn't a pet. Sort of. Well. He'd just have to wait and see what was to come of this all. 

~~~

The rest of the evening had gone smoothly during the Emperor’s visit. No flaws to be seen. The only problem that he might have picked up upon was Dualscar’s silence and awkwardness. There had been a few mere moments where Dualscar would try to work a little in the cavern, however, every time Signless would delicately place a hand upon his arm, telling him that there was no need for him to do that. It wasn’t is job anymore.

Once everything had been said and done they had began to walk their way back toward the ship. It was during this walk that Signless began to take a full moment to observe Dualscar. He was well above average, however, Signless was sure that he could push that look further, and truly make the other look like someone to be admired as they stood side by side together. He flushed, looking forward and away from the jade blood. Jumping ahead a little there. Though the more he thought about it, the other would make quite a nice partner for his upcoming ball. He could probably polish the other up in the time given. How fun. 

He supposed he should break this hanging silence before they reached the ship. Signless ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, thinking for a moment. He then cleared his throat,”So, Cyruss,” He held his own hands together,”I have my seasonal ball approaching, I believe that you and I would make a good couple for the ball. I can style your clothing, your hair, teach you how to dance properly, teach you to dine,” he talked with his hands as he went on,”It’ll be wonderful, Cyruss.”

Dualscar had walked in silence, brain trying to process what the other was telling him. His brow furrowed. Was he trying to coax him into a quadrant? He looked aside and swallowed nervously. He was a jade blood. He was never supposed to have quadrants with any troll at all. The Emperor of the planet especially. He stared at his feet, flushing darkly as the ground shifted from a gravel path to a boardwalk. His gaze shifted upwards, they were at the docks already? He stopped his steps. This was his last chance to turn back.

Signless continued to walk for a moment, however he paused when he noticed that his jade blood was no longer walking at his side. He looked back to the other,”Cyruss? Aren’t you coming along?” The fuschia reached his hand out to the other troll,”Come on now, we don’t want to arrive late to the capital.”

With disinclination Cyruss placed his hand into the ruler’s, who grabbed it firmly, pulling the jade blood next to him once more as the two walked out onto the docks. There were a variety of ships ported, and at first Dualscar was unsure which ship they would be boarding upon, until he looked to the end of the dock. That had to be it. 

The vessel was grand, constructed out of a dark brown wood, all banisters, railings, masts, and so forth were decorated and trimmed with intricate designs. The ship itself had to be about the size of two, maybe even three full hives. Three proud sails billowed in the winds, they were a pure white, the largest sail decorated with the emperor’s symbol. As the sails snapped with the wind and the ship creaked as the waves of Alternia’s ocean rocked the boat Dualscar approached in awe. It was beyond anything he could have imagined. It was as if the ship was directly from a grub’s storybook.

The two crossed the gangplank and boarded the ship, and Dualscar’s gawking only continued as he watched trolls of all different kinds working aboard. Polishing large, powerful cannons, carrying large crates and barrels, tying rope, pulling rope, working in tandem together. Trolls of different bloods working together. It was unheard of. 

However, the jade blood’s gaze was cut short by Signless closing a cabin door behind them, and once again, the room was luxurious and decorated, smelling nothing but cleanly. Currently they stood in what looked to be like an office of sorts, a desk sat in front of a large bay window, a grand chair behind it, and two cushioned chairs of pink sat across. To their left, there looked to be what seems like a bedroom, however, Dualscar failed to see much more of the respite block due to being pulled to their right, into a bathroom. 

Once more the door was closed behind Dualscar, and this time locked,”I, what are we doing your highness? If I may ask..?” he glanced around the room. For a bathroom it seemed to be quite large, there was a bath, which seemed fancier than anything Dualscar had ever seen. There also was a shower, walled in by glass. There was a separate room for the toilet it seemed. Against the wall was a large mirror with a long counter and a pair of sinks, which on its own could be considered a vanity of sorts.

Signless approached the shower and turned it on, looking back over his shoulder to Dualscar “Well,” he sighed, “If I’m being honest Cyruss, and please don’t take offense to this, you look great now, but with my help you could easily be one of the most beautiful trolls on Alternia, a shower, a bath, a nail trim, hair styling, some jewelry, makeup, a change of clothes, perhaps heels even...heeled boots. Yes.” Yes some heeled boots would look wonderful.”

“Heeled boots?” Dualscar echoed while Signless turned on the water and adjusted the temperature,”I’ve never worn heels in my life, most jade bloods just go around barefoot.”

A hush passed Signless’ lips as he shook the warm water off his hand,”You’ll be fine. Heels aren’t as hard to walk in as trolls point it out to be, trust me.” He turned to face the other, grabbing a towel, then drying his hand,”Now strip down for me.”

It was silent for a moment, and Dualscar stared,”I beg your pardon?” There was a green flush across his cheeks and nose, all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Strip down.” Signless gestured to the other’s clothes,”We can’t clean you up unless you’re stripped, unless you’d rather bathe in your clothes, but personally I’d much prefer you naked for this.”

Dualscar took a deep breath, this was definitely going to be a very long boat ride back to the capital. He had no doubt about it.


End file.
